STPC06
is the 6th episode of Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure and is the 739th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary Lala is trying her hardest to fix the rocket but ends up failing to do so each time. Hikaru decides to take her, along with Elena and Madoka, to the observatory to help her relax and have a bit of fun. There she introduces them to Ryoutarou, who tells her that the stars' lights are beginning to weaken. Major Events *Aiwarn and Bakenyan attack the Cures for the first time. **Aiwarn was able to find the Leo Princess Star Color Pen before the Cures could and corrupts it, allowing her to summon a Nottoriga. *Milky is able to recover the pen and performs Leo Milky Shock for the first time. **As a result, the Leo Star Princess is revived and returns to the Star Palace. *The Cures' group pose is seen for the first time. Synopsis Hagoromo Lala is working on repairing the rocket. She thinks that she’s finally finished the repairs. Then, the panel she was working on explodes, frustrating Lala. Just then, Hoshina Hikaru shows Amamiya Elena and Kaguya Madoka Lala’s rocket. When Hikaru brings them inside, Lala gets mad and tells them that she wants to be left alone. As the three leave, another explosion occurs, and Prunce guesses that Lala must start all over again. After the opening theme, Hikaru persuades Lala to take a break from her work and have fun with the others for a day. She takes her friends to the space observatory and explains to Lala that it’s a place where people study space. Then, Hikaru notes that she can’t see the Star Palace in the ceiling’s display of space. Prunce explains that the Starry Sky Galaxy, the area in which the Star Palace is located, is so far away that it can’t be seen from Earth. Elena asks where Lala’s planet is, and Lala says that it’s located at the edge of the Starry Sky World. Madoka remarks that it must have been a long journey for Lala and Prunce, and Lala starts to become melancholy. Then, Hikaru attempts to cheer Lala up by giving her a bunch of the observatory’s books on space. Hikaru is interrupted when Sorami Ryoutarou comes in. She introduces Elena and Madoka to him. Ryoutarou recognizes Lala from when he first met her and says that her Japanese has gotten much better. Lala struggles to find a way to disguise the fact that she’s not a foreigner but an alien using a universal translator. Fortunately, Hikaru jumps in and says that she’s been giving Lala lots of lessons in Japanese. Fuwa then notices something shiny. Ryoutarou swears that he saw something fluffy, but Elena, Lala, and Madoka tell him that it’s just an illusion. Hikaru asks if they can go to the star room, and Ryoutarou shows them the way. The room is Ryoutarou’s study, where he has a collection of pictures of space and studies the stars every night with his telescope. Ryoutarou says that the stars have been becoming dimmer lately and that he doesn’t know why. This worries Lala, who remembers that the Taurus Star Princess told her that if Pretty Cure doesn’t rescue all twelve Star Princesses, the stars’ light will disappear. After Ryoutarou leaves, Lala says that she has to hurry back to repair the rocket. Hikaru says that Lala should take her mind off repairs and relax for the rest of the day, but Lala refuses and runs away. Before Lala can leave the building, she is stopped by Ryoutarou, who asks if she had a fight with Hikaru. When Lala doesn’t give a conclusive answer, he is about to let her go when he suddenly drops some papers. He asks Lala to help him pick them up and Lala agrees. As thanks, Ryoutarou shows Lala a planetarium inside of the observatory and puts on a show for her. The domed ceiling of the room turns as black as night and all the stars in the sky appear on it. Slowly, constellations are drawn between the stars. Ryoutarou says that constellations are like the relationships between people, and he wonders what sort of constellation Lala will form with her newfound friends. Meanwhile, at the Notraider headquarters, Garuouga has ordered a meeting with Tenjo, as their leader will soon awaken. Garuouga says that the Notraiders must obtain the powers of the Star Princesses for the occasion. Then, Kappard shows up, and he and Tenjo argue over who should be trying to get the Star Color Pens. They are interrupted by Aiwarn, who is annoyed by their argument and calls them a grandma and a grandpa. Kappard and Tenjo are enraged by being called old. They’re even more angered when Garuouga approves Aiwarn to go to Earth. As Garuouga summons a portal to Earth, Aiwarn laughs and gloats over her new mission. Aiwarn is accompanied to Earth by Bakenyan who advises that she take caution in using the Notraiders’ new weapon. Just after this happens, Lala’s Star Color Pendant turns so its arrow points to the symbol of Leo and then glows blue. She runs out of the room and bumps into Hikaru, Elena, and Madoka. They exit the building and immediately encounter Aiwarn and her attendant, whose name is revealed to be Bakenyan. Aiwarn says that it’ll be no problem dealing with such losers as Pretty Cure. Elena is insulted and calls Aiwarn a kid, which causes Aiwarn to throw a fit. Bakenyan tells Elena to watch her language, as she is talking to the Notraiders’ top scientists, Aiwarn. Aiwarn proceeds to insult the observatory, enraging Hikaru. Aiwarn then holds up a blackened Princess Star Color Pen. Lala realizes that the pen is what her Star Color Pendant was tracking. Just then, Ryoutarou comes out of the building. Hikaru tells him to run, but before he can do anything, Aiwarn uses the Dark Pen to turn him into a telescope-shaped monster called a Nottoriga. Inside of the Nottoriga, Ryoutarou floats in a state of despair, thinking that observatories are a waste of space. This gets all four girls extremely angry, especially Lala. They transform into Pretty Cure and prepare to fight. All four Cures give it their all using their various powers, but the Nottoriga dispatches them all without breaking a sweat. Nonetheless, after seeing the Dark Pen in Aiwarn’s hand, Cure Milky tries again. The Nottoriga launches her into the trunk of a tree. When Milky hits the ground, Aiwarn orders the Nottoriga to finish her off, but Star, Soleil, and Selene get between them and her. This makes Milky feel bad for getting mad at Hikaru earlier. She then remembers Ryoutarou showing her the constellations and realizes that she needs to connect with the others. Milky asks the others to lend her their powers, and Star agrees and pulls her up. The girls then team up and rush back into battle. The Nottoriga shoots star-shaped projectiles, but Selene destroys them all with Selene Arrow. Soleil then uses Soleil Shoot to block the Nottoriga’s cannon. Star leaps to punch Aiwarn, who jumps out of the way and chides Star for being stupid enough to think she wouldn’t dodge. However, this gives Milky the opportunity to grab the Dark Pen right out of Aiwarn’s hand. In Milky’s hand, the darkness surrounding the pen disappears, revealing it as the Leo Star Color Pen. Milky uses it to deploy a new attack: Leo Milky Shock. The attack destroys the Nottoriga, returning Ryoutarou to normal. Aiwarn and Bakenyan summon a portal that takes them back to their base. Then, using the Twinkle Book and the Leo Star Color Pen, Milky turns Fuwa into a blue lion. This allows Fuwa to teleport Pretty Cure to the Star Palace and restore the Leo Star Princess to her throne. Leo congratulates Pretty Cure for working together so well and tells them to rescue the other ten Star Princesses to save the universe. Back on Earth, Ryoutarou wakes up and says that he saw a monster. Elena tries to convince him that it was his imagination, and Madoka tells him to go inside so he won’t catch a cold. That evening, Hikaru, Lala, Elena, and Madoka look at the stars. Suddenly, a shooting star appears. Elena says that if you wish upon a shooting star, your wish will come true. Hikaru tries to come up with a wish, but Elena says that the star is gone already, so there’s no use trying. Nonetheless, Lala wishes for everyone to help her fix the rocket. The others agree to help her, and the six of them enthusiastically celebrate. Characters Pretty Cures *Hoshina Hikaru/Cure Star *Hagoromo Lala/Cure Milky *Amamiya Elena / Cure Soleil *Kaguya Madoka / Cure Selene Mascots *Fuwa *Prunce Villains *Kappard *Tenjo *Garuouga *Aiwarn *Bakenyan *Nottoriga Secondary Characters *Sorami Ryoutarou *Leo Star Princess Trivia *The opening features scenes from the upcoming movie Pretty Cure Miracle Universe. *The original ending is changed to the movie's ending, WINkle! Pretty Cure Miracle Universe☆. Constellation Fortune Telling *Each episode ends with a horoscope fortune telling for people with their respective astrological signs. Gallery :Main Page: STPC06/Image Gallery Episode Preview Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure episodes